Fury Werewolf
The Fury Werewolf is a Druid build that uses as the name implies, the skills and Werewolf. The following build has the possibility of the player character having 5,000+ Health at the end-game. form]] Introduction The main idea for the Fury Werewolf is to have huge amount of HP. With other characters this might be difficult to achieve, even with a , but with Druids, this should be no problem. One great thing about this build up is that you can spend most of your skill points on Vitality and Strength, without fearing that the Attack Rating will be low even when your Dexterity is minimal. First steps First of all, the player should understand that this is a purely hand-to-hand melee fighter, which means there would be no summons, no elemental magic, just raw power and in your face damage. Your primary skills here would be Werewolf (form), Lycanthropy, and Hunger (depending on how much % life stolen per hit you have). First, you will need to max out your Werewolf skill fast. The first five levels should go into this. On hitting level 6 take Lycanthropy. After this, many players usually go with taking one point of Lycanthropy after two points of Werewolf. However strange this may sound, you will have a lot of magic points to spend on these two considering that you will not put one single point in Elemental magics, and your Summoning skills will be highly limited. The optimal final Fury Werewolf build has 20 points to Werewolf and 19 points to Lycanthropy. Now, many find Werewolf form to be much much better than Werebear form despite of the requirement of a huge amount of Health and the fact that you take Werewolf form instead of the Werebear form when Werebear form gives much more Health in the first place. Many argue that, while in Werebear form you have higher damage and higher Health than in Werewolf form, as werewolf your attack speed and rating is far greater than with Werebear. With Werebear you get bonus to Life, Defense and Damage. But problems come when players will need to spend their attributes points in Dexterity, something that a Werewolf does not need, since it gives bonus to Life, Attack Rating and Attack Speed. It also boosts stamina, which is always a great bonus for escape routes. Points distribution Attributes When it comes to spending points on attributes you will need to give every point of it to Vitality and spend only enough attribute points to Strength so that you could wear specific items. Your main attack here will not be high damage, but insanely fast attack - that can rival a with Frenzy or Paladin with Fanaticism. Skills Shape-shifting Skills Now, when you finally hit level 30, you should start maxing out Fury. Since it gives % to Damage and Attack Rating. Another point to be noted is that, the Werewolf's bonuses and Fury stack together, so it means you will get combined bonus to Attack Speed, Attack Rating and Damage from both. Also, Werewolf and Lycanthropy grant a Life bonus. Fury (20) For More Attacking Rating and Hit Up to 5 Monsters Werewolf (10 or more) Lycanthropy (20) For more damage and HP Heart of Wolverine (20) For More damage and Attack Rating Mercenary Hirelings The Fury Druid can work great with all mercenaries, some players take cold-based Iron Wolf mercenaries because of their cold attack which slows enemy monsters giving the Fury Werewolf upper hand on hand-to-hand combat. Their Glacial Spike will cause groups of monsters to be slowed or even frozen for a few seconds, giving the Fury Werewolf enough time to strike down most critical creatures such as mages, long ranged archers or other ranged\magical based units. Rogue archer mercenaries are also great for the Fury Werewolf when they reach high levels because they will attack every monster that comes near the player and since they are ranged units, they will be harder targets to kill. Desert Mercenaries are useful for the selection of useful polearm weapons they can use and the auras they provide. Recommended Weapons Do note that wolves do not swing as fast as bears even though wolf form gives attack speed bonuses. Druids were also made to use 2 handed weapons, as their attack speed using 2 handed weapons is a lot higher than other classes using the same weapon. Mauls and polearms with high on weapon ias.